wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Kiku Honda
Kiku Honda is the younger brother of Yao Wang. He is the personification of Japan. Kiku is also part of the Axis Power with Feliciano and Ludwig. He is a main character from the manga and anime, Hetalia and the Tea Leaves series. Appearance and Personality Appearance He is a short, slim man with black hair, dark brown eyes, and is often depicted wearing a white naval uniform with black and gold accents. His first appearance in both the anime and the published manga shows him briefly wearing a more ornate version, with gold epaulets and frog clasps down in the front of the jacket. When he first appeared in the webcomic series, he wore a standard gray/black uniform until sometime after joining the Axis. In some of Himaruya's official art, his hair is dark brown and his eyes are a lighter brown. Personality A shy, quiet, and hard-working man, Kiku does not know very much about the outside world and needs time to adjust to other people. He is very curious and interested in learning things from other nations. His distinct island customs may seem mysterious to others, although he finds them perfectly normal. He tends to have the behavior of an "old man" and was a hikikomori for a long time (Kiku had spent about 250 years in isolation keeping only contact with Netherlands). Though he appears horrified at the idea of nudity or intimate contact, he has erotic woodcuts in his possession, which he tries to hide secretly between his non-erotic books. Japan also voiced his preference for 2D girls over 3D girls to Arthur, Heracles, and Francis in one strip, hinting that he has an otaku side. His otaku side is further shown when he decides to buy a Shonen Jump magazine in his preparations for the New Year. Kiku seems to be fond of food in general, very similar to Yao's fondness, his country's food in particular, as evidenced by his annoyance of having his salted salmon taken off Ludwig's diet plan. He expressed dismay at the increase of the price of eggs due to a bad economy. He also had the urge to touch the Italy brothers' ahoges due to them reminding him of vegetables. It is said that cockroaches are one of the things that Kiku hates the most, to the extent where he could cry over them. Although he appears relatively calm most of the time, it is suggested that his anger would be the "scariest". However, it is shown that it is hard for him to get that angry, as he is mostly able to only summon an "unpleasant feeling". He loves animals, especially cats, and owns a white dog called Pochi that resembles an Akita or Shiba Inu, both Japanese breeds. He also eventually gets a rabbit and a guinea pig. He tends to have a weakness for things that are soft and fluffy. Back Story Kiku first appears in Episode 01 at the "Meeting Of The World", where he agrees with Alfred's ridiculous solution for global warming. He is also given an official cameo at the end of Episode 03 as a teaser before he is formally introduced in Episode 04. In Episode 06, while stranded on an island, Kiku suggests to Ludwig that they call their team "Suujiku" (枢軸) (Axis); eine Achse in German, and un Asse in Italian. Since the anime is based more off the published version of the manga than the original webcomic, Kiku does not wear his black uniform in his introduction, instead wearing the decorative version of his naval suit before he becomes part of the Axis Powers. He is also depicted in his WWII naval suit in instances where he originally wore other clothing in the equivalent manga strips. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Tea Leaves and White Pearls Tea Leaves and Green Jade Tea Leaves and Red Silk Relationships Sena Honda Sena is Kiku's wife. She's tough-talking and pretty much bitchy. The other countries don't understand how or why Sena and Kiku are married. But, she does care and love Kiku. Woman in Red Ju Liao Main Article: Ju Liao Alfred F. Jones Main Article: Alfred F. Jones In Black Ships have Come, Alfred succeeds in getting Kiku to open up his borders, but does so in a way that Japan feels as if there was no choice. Apparently the relationship gets better, since in Kiku and the footsteps of Westernization, Alfred visits his house. He introduces "table turning" to Kiku, asking what he would like to question the table about. Kiku eventually ends up confiding that, while he is happy to be opening up his borders and meeting new people, he is fearful of not being able to get along with other countries. He then goes on to request that Alfred ask if he will be able to make new friends, and Alfred promptly makes the table shift once, exclaiming "That means the answer's yes!". Yao Wang Main Article: Yao Wang Ludwig Feliciano Vargas Gilbert Beilschmidt Ivan Braginsky Lovino Vargas Trivia Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Human